Chapter 2/Who are they?
(New Gotham City) While Typhuss is searching on the ground in the city, Captain Martin is searching via a type 11 shuttlecraft, Typhuss asked everyone a lot of questions but no one is talking when he sees two people in the alley and he taps his combadge to get ahold of John onboard the Goodsman. Kira to John says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. (Shuttle cockpit) Martin here go ahead Typhuss John says as he's working on the helm console. I see two people in the alley says Typhuss on John's combadge. I see them their making a right I'm following them right now and they disappeared from sensors John says as he looks at the console read out trying to find out what happened to the two unknown people that Typhuss saw. Don't worry I'm on it says Typhuss on John's combadge. (New Gotham City, alley) Typhuss looks for the two unknown people in the alley. Then Typhuss finds them. Typhuss pulls out his type 2 phaser and points it at them. Don't move, I have some questions for you says Typhuss as he looks at them. They start running but then the shuttle appears and blocks their path as their cornered between Typhuss and shuttle piloted by John Martin as they pull their insigna pins off their coats and stab their veins and twist and their veins start popping out and turning blue as Typhuss runs for it and John takes the shuttle up and the two men blew up into a thousand pieces taking half of two buildings with them as well. The shuttle lands as John gets out and helps Typhuss up. Did that look familiar because I remember reading a past Enterprise report about people blowing themselves up John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. In 2153 the Enterprise (NX-01) was hijacked by a group of Triannon religious extremists led by D'Jamat, Doctor Phlox was able to create an airborne agent which neutralized the explosives but no one blew up says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at the debris. Hey, look what I found its a bag and a box in it let's take this to the SGC for their scientists to take a look at it John says as he looks at Typhuss. (SGC, research lab) Doctor Lee and other science researchers are running scans on the strange device as General Weir walks into the watch box. Captains what the hell is that? Elizabeth says as she looks at the box in the lab then at both John and Typhuss. Its a organic explosive, like the ones the Triannon religious extremists led by D'Jamat used in 2153 on the Enterprise (NX-01) says Typhuss as he looks at General Weir. She looks at the device and then at them. Maybe we should beam it out of here General Weir says as she looks at them. Then John turns to her. It won't go off as long as you don't stab it with something and twist Captain Martin says as he looks at General Weir. Elizabeth, John's right its not going to go off says Typhuss as he looks at General Weir. But if it does the Enterprise will beam it into space Captain Martin says as he looks at General Weir. Then Typhuss activates the speaker. Doctor Lee, I need to talk to you says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. Doctor Lee walks out of the Iso room and comes into the box. Yes, Captain? Bill says as he looks at him. Is there any chance that the two people who blew up today were bounty hunters says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. Doctor Lee looks at them. Well, its very possible that they were bounty hunters but not anymore we've scanned the device and found that that the device is bio-neural Doctor Lee says as he looks at Typhuss, Weir and Captain Martin. What if there is another bounty hunter out there who still wants to kill Barbara Gordon‎‎ after what happened in her home today says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Lee. John looks at him. There was only two from what I could see from the shuttle but I'll have the Enterprise keep sensors on New Gotham and scan for the bio-neural signature John says as he looks at Typhuss and General Weir. I don't like it when someone trys to kill one of my friends says Typhuss as he looks at John. Me either Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. All right you two this is your assignment find out who wants to kill Ms. Gordon and stop them General Weir says as she looks at both Captain Martin and Captain Kira. Aye, General Captain Martin says as he looks at Weir. Yes, ma'am says Typhuss as he looks at General Weir. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) So, where do we start looking Typhuss? John says as he looks at Typhuss. In New Gotham says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then the ship starts shaking and the lights dim as Captain Martin turns to Lieutenant McCabe. Report Lieutenant Captain Martin says as he looks at McCabe. The security officer looks at his console. Two unknown ships appeared and starting to attack us, shields are holding sir Lieutenant McCabe says as he looks at the console.